My Immortal
by Celly M
Summary: [ concluída ] A dificuldade de se esquecer aquele que se ama, especialmente quando sua morte o corrói a cada minuto. Miro e Kamus, POV.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya é obra de Masami Kuramada, portanto não me pertence. Só utilizo seus personagens para diversão.

**Sumario: **às vezes, é impossível deixar algo simplesmente partir. Mesmo quando se tem a consciência de que essa é a coisa certa a se fazer.

**Nota: Alethéa** é o nome da minha amiguinha **Lili**, portanto ela é personagem nesse fic. Achei que a idéia ficou legal. Te adoro, amiga!

* * *

Aquela deveria ser a dor mais profunda que um ser humano poderia sentir. Sabia que quando deixei Hyoga sair de minha casa havia assinado a sentença de morte de Kamus. O poderoso cosmo em crescente daquele desafiador cavaleiro de bronze seria mortal para o mais frio de todos os cavaleiros de ouro.

Talvez seja por esse motivo que eu me culpe tanto pela morte de meu melhor amigo, meu único amante.

Depois da batalha nas doze casas, permaneci recluso em meu templo, recusando-me inclusive, a participar das reuniões de Athena. Era por demais vergonhoso estar na mesma sala que os outros cavaleiros, aceitar que havia cometido um erro, e o pior, que não havia avisado à pessoa mais importante de todas para mim que ele também cometeria o mesmo erro.

Não, como sou tolo. Essa não é a verdade.

A verdade é que eu tenho medo. Sim, eu tenho m-e-d-o. Medo de sair de casa e quando voltar, tudo o que vivi naquele templo por curtíssimos quatro meses simplesmente não existir, sumir dos meus pensamentos.

A quem eu tento enganar senão a mim mesmo? É impossível simplesmente esquece-lo, assim como esquecer tudo o que se passou nos não suficientes quatro meses que passamos juntos. Ainda posso sentir a presença dele aqui pelo templo, como se a qualquer momento ouviria-o entrar pela sala, em seu andar metódico, procurando por alguma coisa que eu sempre deixei de propósito fora do lugar.

Sempre me gabei por não precisar de ninguém. Tinha a mim mesmo, o que era o mais importante. Os amigos eram ótimos, mas não necessários. Namorados eu poderia ter a qualquer momento, quem eu quisesse. Mas bastou me deixar envolver por aquele frio aquariano que nada mais foi a mesma coisa. E depois da morte dele tudo ficou ainda mais difícil, mas sombrio.

Hoje completa uma semana da morte de Kamus. Aioria passou por aqui para saber se eu não iria a um cerimonial que eles iriam fazer. Curioso e extremamente ruim que Shura e Kamus foram os únicos cavaleiros a serem enterrados com honras, mesmo Saga, que sacrificou-se, não teve o mesmo respeito dos outros cavaleiros. Por um momento penso em sair de casa, queria mesmo ver um pouco o sol, respirar ar puro, mas percebo que meu castigo é sofrer eternamente pelas minhas atitudes e decisões.

Curiosamente é Hyoga quem me tira do meu marasmo. Ele, tão casual vestido apenas de jeans e blusa azul entrou sem cerimônias em meu templo. Não que eu fosse reclamar, ultimamente o que eu menos me preocupo é com o que os cavaleiros fazem ou deixam de fazer, mas eles realmente precisam aprender a ter boas maneiras.

Ele senta-se ao meu lado e passa alguns segundos desconcertantes apenas me observando, como se testasse minha paciência. Ele me lembra tanto Kamus...não fisicamente, mas as ações de ambos são irritante e nostalgicamente idênticas e isso me deixa com vontade de cortar os pulsos. Os meus ou os dele, não importa.

– O que quer, Cisne? –eu pergunto, sabendo que aquela frieza e desprendimento quanto ao nome dele iria deixa-lo irritado.

– Estou partindo para Asgard com os outros cavaleiros hoje mesmo. –ele me comunica como se eu fosse um grande amigo dele.

– Não sou casado com você, não me deve satisfações.

– Mas você e meu mestre tinham um relacionamento e é por isso que eu vim lhe dizer isso.

– O que quer dizer com isso? –aquela declaração havia me deixado desconcertado, não pelo fato de ele saber sobre mim e Kamus, mas pelo fato de ele falar aquilo como se não se importasse com valores morais que aquilo poderia causar.

– Não foi sua culpa, Miro. –ele diz, tentando aproximar-se, mas esquivo-me mais rápido que ele.. Por favor, eu sou um cavaleiro de ouro, pelo menos nisso eu ganho de um mero cavaleiro de bronze. Curioso como ele foi o único com coragem suficiente para entrar na minha casa e dizer aquelas palavras. Não havia sido minha culpa. Como ele poderia saber?

– Não sabe o que está dizendo, Cisne. Vá logo para Asgard e me deixe em paz. –continuo falando rudemente, quero afastar-me daquele que me lembra tanto o que quero esquecer e ao mesmo tempo manter perto de mim.

Observo o cavaleiro tomar uma postura resignada e levantar-se do sofá, caminhando até a saída. Não consigo parar de me questionar o real motivo por ele ter vindo até mim. Um pensamento estranho, por um momento pensei que, na falta de seu mestre, ele estaria buscando meus conselhos, mas aquilo era absurdamente impossível. Num impulso, me peguei aconselhando-o assim mesmo.

– Não morra, Hyoga. Seu mestre não gostaria. –e retiro-me para meu quarto, trancando a porta e evitando que ele possa falar mais alguma coisa. Esqueço-me, porém, que nós cavaleiros de ouro temos uma audição aguçada, então pude escutar perfeitamente quando ele murmurou, triste, _"Não vou decepcionar meu mestre. Nem a você, Miro."_.

Realmente esse cavaleiro me surpreende. Seria uma característica pertinente à todos os cavaleiros de gelo? Bom, isso não importa.

Não mais.

Mais uma semana monótona passa pelo Santuário. Recebemos informações de Dohko que uma nova Guerra Santa se aproxima. A Deusa está em Asgard com os cavaleiros de bronze, lutando pelo restabelecimento da paz no mundo. Eu, bem, eu continuo na mesma, apenas saindo do templo durante a noite. Adquiri esse habito depois que Kamus morreu.

Vago pelas escadarias, a lua como minha testemunha. O santuário está tão quieto nessa noite, parece que nem os vivos estão nesse estado. Passo tranqüilamente pela sexta casa, sabendo que Shaka provavelmente deve estar no templo de Áries. Finalmente aqueles dois resolveram fazer algo de produtivo.

É nesse exato momento que ouço. No inicio achei que poderia ser minha imaginação, mas é uma bela voz que vem da casa de Leão. Sei bem que Aioria havia partido para Rozan, buscando mais informações a respeito da tal Guerra com Dohko. Por isso aquela voz melodiosa só poderia ser de uma pessoa.

A namorada de Aioria.

Deixo um sorriso escapar. Nunca pensei que ele se interessaria por outra amazona que não Marin, mas como sempre meus instintos falhavam. Debrucei-me levemente para ouvir aquela melodia, podia vê-la através de alguns véus, ela tocava um piano negro com maestria.

A música era tão triste que dilacerava meu coração. A letra parecia ser exatamente o que eu queria falar durante todo aquele tempo de clausura. Não pude deixar de derramar algumas lagrimas quando ela começou a cantar uma parte em particular.

Devo ter feito algum ruído mais alto, porque rapidamente ela parou de tocar e caminhou em minha direção. Arregalou os belos olhos castanhos, curiosamente ela não usava nenhuma máscara. Entendi então porque Aioria estava com ela. Era belíssima.

– Você deve ser Alethéa.

– Sim. –ela baixou os olhos. Sorri, ela respeitava a hierarquia, mas aquilo me aborreceu por algum motivo que não sei explicar. –E você é Miro.

– Adivinhou bem. –eu tentei fazer alguma brincadeira, mas não funcionou. –O que era aquilo que estava tocando?

– Nada demais, me desculpa se o incomodei.

– Muito pelo contrário. Gostaria que tocasse novamente. Nunca nenhuma música mexeu tanto comigo. –eu peguei-me dizendo àquela até então estranha.

Ela sorriu calmamente, estudando-me. Afastou-se de mim e ouvi quando a porta da frente do templo se abriu, pesadamente. Caminhei até lá, onde ela estava esperando por mim. Entrei sem cerimônias, já sentando-me perto do piano. Ela, ainda cerimoniosa voltou ao instrumento, olhando-o por alguns segundos, para só então falar comigo.

– Quer que eu toque o que?

– A música que você estava tocando antes de eu chegar, por favor. –percebi que minha voz saiu embargada.

Ela começou a dedilhar habilmente a melodia conhecida de Miro, que suspirou profundamente. Depois de alguns segundos, pôde ouvir a voz doce cantar direto em seu coração.

Alethéa parou de tocar por alguns instantes ao ouvir um dos meus soluços abafados rapidamente por uma de minhas mãos. Acenei com o punho livre, pedindo que ela continuasse. Sem dizer nada em troca, ela continuou cantando.

– Miro, você está bem? –ela perguntou, olhando-me novamente. Podia apostar que estava com o rosto vermelho, em parte por segurar tanto minhas lágrimas mais fortes e também por deixar algumas impiedosas molhar meu rosto.

– Sim. Prossiga. –encontrei voz para murmurar.

– Não acho que seja uma boa idéia... –ela parecia realmente preocupada.

– Alethéa, eu preciso ouvir essa música, por favor, toque-a para mim. Quero saber como ela termina.

A garota suspirou profundamente. Me sentia um tolo. Ela deveria estar com pena de mim. Se isso acontecesse nos tempos áureos, com certeza já teria me revoltado. Nunca permiti que alguém sentisse pena de mim.

Ela voltou a cantar e eu deixei meus pensamentos para depois. Não queria voltar naquela época feliz. Não podia.

Quando o cômodo ficou em silêncio novamente, Alethéa me olhava preocupada. Ela sentou-se ao meu lado no chão, não se importando em sujar as vestes verde água que usava. Acariciou meus cabelos levemente, como uma mãe demonstrando carinho para com seu filho.

– Você ainda não se despediu dele, não é mesmo? –a voz dela estava cheia de amor, compreensão e ternura.

– Do que está falando? –eu sabia exatamente o que aquela pergunta significava. Mas a idéia era tão absurda que eu nunca cogitei essa possibilidade. Não ainda. Não estava preparado para deixar meu Kamus partir.

– Miro, você deve deixa-lo partir. Isso não é bom. Nem para ele e muito menos para você.

– Quem é você para me dizer algo desse tipo? –estou irritado agora.** Não **quero esquecer Kamus, **não** posso, **não** devo.

– Aioria me contou sobre a história de vocês e sobre tudo o que aconteceu durante as batalhas. Não foi sua culpa, Miro. Não foi sua culpa.

– Você não sabe de nada. E foi minha culpa sim. Eu deveria ter matado Hyoga, deveria ter avisado Kamus, deveria ter impedido aquela luta, deveria ter visto desde o início que Saori era nossa Deusa. Não sabe de nada, portanto não venha me dizer que eu não tenho culpa. –eu grito, deixando toda minha mágoa escapar por alguns segundos. Não gosto de parecer fraco, mas aquela garota estava me deixando exatamente daquele jeito.

Ela suspira mais uma vez, levantando-se do chão. Por um momento acho que ela vai me expulsar do templo de Leão, mas ela apenas estende uma das mãos para mim. Mesmo desconfiado, eu aceito, deixando que ela me conduza pelas escadarias externas do templo.

Passamos por Câncer, por Gêmeos, as casas antigamente tão cheias de vida, não lá muito interessantes, especialmente em se tratando do Máscara da Morte, agora estavam abandonadas, um zumbido sombrio vinha lá de dentro e não paramos ali por muito tempo. Touro estava calmo, como sempre. Aldebaran deveria estar dormindo. Hesitei em entrar na casa de Áries, sabia bem o que deveria estar acontecendo ali dentro. Alethéa foi mais esperta e rápida que eu e me puxou para a passagem lateral, poupando-nos de flagrar o casal de apaixonados.

Finalmente chegamos à entrada do Santuário, mas não paramos. Seguíamos por um caminho mais escuro, que eu sabia exatamente aonde iria nos levar. Parei, estático. Não queria ir até lá, mas ela me puxou.

– Você não tem esse direito, amazona. Solte-me agora. –disse, num tom frio, mostrando minha superioridade, camuflando um crescente temor.

– Miro, por que não confia em mim? Vai ser melhor assim. Depois de alguns minutos se você não se sentir bem, eu prometo que voltamos. Eu prometo.

– Como pode ter tanta certeza de que isso irá funcionar?

– Porque... –ela hesitou por alguns segundos, olhando-me logo em seguida. Pude ver que seus olhos estavam vermelhos, como se ela segurasse o choro. -...porque funcionou para mim.

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Saga. –ela emitiu uma única palavra e eu logo entendi tudo. Saga deveria ser seu companheiro antes de toda a confusão que ele mesmo armou no Santuário. Aquilo me deixou curioso, por que...por que ir ao cemitério dos cavaleiros poderia ser bom para mim?

Ainda cheio de dúvidas, resolvi aceitar o convite mudo dela. Seguimos até o cemitério, era uma das partes do Santuário que eu nunca gostei de visitar, até mesmo em criança. Era tudo sombrio demais, mórbido demais, como se a qualquer momento pudesse encontrar alguém vagando por ali.

Paramos abruptamente na entrada. Alethéa me olhava, esperando que eu tomasse uma decisão, mas eu não pretendia faze-lo.

– Kamus está ali. –ela disse, apontando a direção ao norte. Eu ignorei as palavras dela e continuei olhando para o chão. –Vou ver Saga. –ela continuou, caminhando para o outro lado.

– Espere. Saga não está com os outros?

Ela sorriu, amargamente. Pude notar que seu rosto estava pálido, como se lembranças surgissem em sua mente. Sabia bem como era aquela sensação, vivia-a diariamente.

– Saga não foi bem recebido como os outros. Você sabe como é traição entre os cavaleiros de ouro, Miro. Agora, vai falar com Kamus. Ele provavelmente está te esperando.

E Aletheá sumiu por entre os túmulos. Eu ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar, petrificado. Não queria ir até lá, mas num momento absurdo, lembrei-me da música que ela tocara na casa de Leão.

Peguei-me andando rapidamente, ignorando os túmulos, como se soubesse exatamente aonde Kamus poderia estar enterrado. Sentia como se ele me chamasse.

E lá estava. Era inconfundível. Entre as flores depositadas há não muito tempo, estavam as flores de gelo, provavelmente feitas por Hyoga, aquela técnica não poderia pertencer a ninguém senão aos cavaleiros do gelo. Em passos lentos caminhei, aproximando-se. Não sei o que estava esperando, mas não conseguia falar nada, apenas deixei-me ficar ali, olhando para o lugar onde a pessoa mais importante da minha vida descansava.

Sentei-me no chão de terra batida e, ainda contemplando o nada, encontrei forças para falar. E falei, falei como há muito não falava. Como se estivesse passado uma eternidade com os lábios costurados.

– Kamus...não sabe o quanto me culpei por você estar aqui, o quanto ainda me culpo. Desejava que meus dias passassem mais depressa e que pudesse morrer, não apenas para encontra-lo e pedir perdão, mas também para sofrer o que te fiz sofrer. Não agüento ouvir as pessoas dizendo que a culpa não foi minha, começo a acreditar que realmente não foi minha culpa. Que eu...não sei, não tinha como evitar, que você acabaria aceitando que Hyoga estava lutando pela justiça e que nós havíamos sido enganados todo esse tempo. Será que me faço entender?

Parei por alguns instantes, sentindo que estava chorando. Droga, como eu detestava ser tão fraco, mas tocar naquele assunto, ali, diante do túmulo de Kamus, aquele silêncio mórbido, tudo contribuía para que as lágrimas que deixei secar sem ao menos deixa-las cair viessem à tona como nunca antes.

– Gostaria que entendesse e que me perdoasse. Entenda que eu não queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido e me perdoe por te deixar descansar em paz. Não posso mais viver do jeito que estou vivendo. –disse, enrolando as palavras. Desde quando eu pensei em deixa-lo descansar em paz, em não pensar mais nele? Não, aquilo era impossível.

Senti uma brisa fria percorrer meu corpo, arrepiando-me. Olhei para trás rapidamente, mas é claro, não havia ninguém ali. Alethéa deveria estar chorando suas lamentações com Saga, enquanto eu tentava encontrar as palavras para falar tudo ao meu Kamus.

– Preciso te deixar, meu amor. Deixa-lo vivo apenas no meu coração, lembrando dos momentos bons. Não posso mais me martirizar pelo que aconteceu, não com a ameaça que está por vir. Quem sabe não nos encontraremos novamente e só então poderei me desculpar olhando-o nos olhos.

Suspiro profundamente, estranhamente me sentindo melhor. Alethéa tinha razão quando disse que me sentiria melhor ao falar aquilo tudo. Preciso conversar mais com ela, saber o que realmente aconteceu.

– Mas, por favor, Kamus...antes de ir embora...nunca se esqueça que te amo. Mais que a mim mesmo, mais que a tudo e todos. Só preciso de um pouco de sanidade na minha vida, parece que toda racionalidade fugiu de mim desde que você se foi. Mas espero recupera-la, senão para meu próprio beneficio ou para te orgulhar. Nunca se esqueça disso. Eu te amo.

Levantei-me do chão, tocando a lápide ligeiramente com a ponta dos dedos, como se com esse gesto pudesse acariciar o rosto tão belo do meu francês. Virei-me, deparando-me com Alethéa. Ela sorria calmamente para mim, como se entendesse exatamente o que estava passando.

– Há quanto tempo está aqui? –perguntei, ofendido por ela ter ouvido qualquer uma das coisas que disse naquele momento.

– Tempo suficiente para saber que você vai ficar melhor. –ela me respondeu, misteriosamente.

Sorri. Há quanto tempo não fazia isso?

– Você tem razão. Vamos sim.

– Sente-se bem?

– Vou ficar. –suspirei e ela sorriu, segurando minha mão com força.

Saímos do cemitério. Senti novamente aquele frio subir pela minha espinha. Virei-me abruptamente para trás, tive a ligeira impressão de ter visto um vulto conhecido.

– O que foi? –Alethéa me perguntou.

– Nada. –eu ainda olhava na direção da lápide de Kamus. Balancei a cabeça, querendo tirar ilusões de lá. –Vamos voltar. Quero que toque algo divertido para mim naquele piano.

Subimos as escadarias sem pressa. Realmente sentia-me melhor. Talvez era aquela chave. Deixar Kamus descansar em paz, devia isso à ele. Só espero que ele me entenda. E que me perdoe um dia. Porque eu tenho certeza de que vamos nos encontrar novamente.

Não muito longe da casa de Leão, no cemitério, as flores que cobriam o túmulo de Kamus rapidamente começaram a congelar.

_**Fim**_

_**Em 28.12.04**_

* * *

_Acho que esse será o último fic de 2004. espero que tenham gostado. Vou fazer uma continuação, é claro. Sei que ficou um drama enorme, mas eu gosto das coisas desse jeito e sempre imaginei como deveria ter sido a reação do Miro depois que salvou o Hyoga e este matou Kamus. A continuação, claro, virá ano que vem, durante a saga de Hades._

_A inspiração veio com a música **My Immortal** do **Evanescence**. Tenham ela em mente quando lerem a fic, por favor!_

_**Lili**, eu te transformei na Amy Lee, do Evanescence...ha ha ha ha. Mas precisava de alguém para dar um tom à esse fic e aproveitar pra colocar um pouco de juízo na cabecinha atormentada do Miro. Bom, e você originalmente deveria ser a namorada do Saga, mas eu esqueci que ele tinha morrido. Me ignore, por favor._

_Feliz Ano Novo à todas! _


End file.
